patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Emoticlone
The Emoticlones are different sides of a character's personality that reside within their mind after a new law by Guardian of the Souls to prevent another corruption. They all resemble a character in appearance, but each one wears a uniquely colored cloak of outfit, the color of which will hint at which aspect of the characters they represent. List of Emoticlones Emoticlones are physical manifestations of anyone's emotions that reside within their mindscape. Pink (Happiness) The Pink Outfit is the embodiment of the character's happiness. They are quite expressive and cheerful. Happy is more playful than even the most grimed character, and they seems to enjoy anyone company. Their domain was the forest with yellow skies, pink clouds and floating strawberries. Gray (Timidity) The Gray Outfit is the embodiment of the character's timidity, sadness, sense of loneliness, insecurity, rejection and fear. They are extremely regretful and apologetic, constantly apologizing to anyone for even the slightest things that the real person has done or said to them. They holds on to anyone's deepest, most guarded feelings, such as their fear that their teammates don't like them. Their domain is a giant maze of indestructible stone. Green (Bravery) The Green Outfit is the embodiment of the character's bravery and fighting spirit, making them(Mainly Females) even a tomboy. They enjoys fighting, and they displays feats of strength equal to even the strongest characters in the series. They also likes to use fighting phrases to talk down to enemies or express triumph. Brave is not all above going up against friends and allies, however. But unless made angry, They's pretty upbeat, outgoing, and a good helping hand. Orange (Rudeness/Laziness) Orange Outfit has bad manners. Not only are they rude but they also mouths off. They also regularly uses sarcasm in their appearance. They are the emotion responsible for most of the character's sarcastic quips. Yellow (Knowledge) Yellow Outfit is the intellectual part of the characters, and unlike the other Emoticlones, they wears an additional accessory in the form of glasses. They plays the role of a problem-solver and seems to take the more logical choice in dire situations. Purple (Passion) Purple Outfit represents anyone's more outgoing feminine side and romantic interests, and like the Pink and Green Outfits, also has a loving smile. Brown (Sloth) Brown Outfit is the manifestation of anyone's sloppier qualities and lazier. Red (Rage/Corruption) Red Outfit is the manifestation of a character's darker urges. Unlike the other emoticlones, this emoticlone has an optional four glowing red eyes(or just 2) when anyone loses their temper. Because their demonic heritage, whenever a character loses control of their anger or goes overboard with rage, the Red Emoticlone takes a form to a corrupted form, Turning even the soul into a horrifying monstrous form. It the biggest reason why the Guardian of Soul made these additional emoticlones to seal and prevent Rage from getting out and corrupting anyone. White (Perfect Balance) White Outfit are not a true emoticlone, but actually an embodiment of a character at full strength and power. In this case, this form represents a pure heart hero(Example being Patricia) when they draws on their entire inner strength and power or when they is in emotional harmony with themselves, which they has displayed only in relation to their closest friends. It also represent their spirit being cleansed of any form of evil. In this form, They will emits a white glow. Trivia *They replaced the original 5 Emotions based on Pixar: Inside Out. Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust and Anger **Some of the emotions are very similar. With Happiness much like Joy, Timid much like Sadness and Fear and Rage much like Anger. With Rage being more dangerous then anger. *This was originally based on the Emoticlones from Raven's mind in the classic Teen Titan episode: Nevermore. Category:Characters Category:Extra Category:Emotions